Río Roma
by tsukimi-san
Summary: Cada canción tienes su historia, cada historia su canción. One-shots que narran la historia de amor, de desilusión, de engaño y un misterio para cada lado. Todos los caminos siempre llevan a un fin, y empiezan de un mismo comienzo. El reto para ellos.. encontraran la canción adecuada, y transmitir aquello que anhelan decir, otros; gritar.


Konicha, minna-san. Tsukimi-san hace aparición con un candente fic. Song-fics de mis parejas preferidas de Fairy Tail. La verdad es que todas están relacionadas, ¿motivo?, amor no correspondido, y orgullo. Sin mas están invitados a leer.

Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima-san.

* * *

** Tu me cambiaste la vida**

** Rio Roma- Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden**

**_ Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha,_**  
**_ Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar..._**

_**Pov Gajeel**_

Pfff... no solo era suficiente haber tenido que ir de a comprar_ eso_, para mi querida madre. Ahora debía entrar a _eso_ para obtener el ultimo tomo del libro favorito de mi hermano menor. Definitivamente hoy no era mi día. Y peor aun, haber conocido a alguien como_ eso_.

**Pov Levy**

Era el mejor día de mi vida, sin dudas. Después de mucho tiempo de haber seguido a ese autor, la saga llegaba a su fin. Amaba esos libros. El amor entre los protagonistas me fascinaban, y el sueño de encontrar al amor de mi vida de la misma manera. Mejor Día de mi vida, hasta que me cruce con aquel tipo.

* * *

_Eres muy enana..- dijo, aquel apuesto joven pelinegro de mirada rojiza._

_Y tu muy bruto..- susurro con dulce desprecio la peliazul de ojos café._

_La pulga quiere pelear, eh? Ge-hee- Río socarronamente._

_Y dime, monstruo, que crees que puedes hacer tu.. para enfrentarte a mi?- Amenazo con voz macabra._

_Muchas cosas... enana, pero como soy alguien de gran corazón, solo te pediré algo. Quiero ese libro.- sentencio con una mirada penetrante._

_Y yo te respondo... ni de coña.- La pequeña chica salio corriendo, mientras gritaba: "Kina-chan, Vuelvo por el pago..!"_

_Esa mocosa... Hey vuelve!_

**_ Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó  
Sin permiso me robaste el corazón _**

_Vaya, en serio, eres muy rápida.- el hombre se encontraba tirado en el verde pasto, bañado en sudor._

_Ni tanto... Eso que no conoces a Jet.- Sonrió la joven, tirada de boca arriba.- Fue interesante haber corrido 10 manzanas con una enorme bestia persiguiéndote.- Se burlo la ojicafe._

_Interesante? Debes dejar de aspirar, mujer. Que clase de chica de medio metro podría retar a un hombre de unos diez!.- Reclamo el chico, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos._

_Que clase de chica... pues yo te digo, alguien como yo.!- La joven mostró una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el ojirojo se sonrojara levemente._

_Eres... un caso, enana.- Murmuro el joven, bajando la mirada, y el rostro sonrojado._

_Eh?- la muchacha, sin darse cuenta del rubor del joven, volvió a sonreír, mirando el cielo.- Hace un día genial, estoy seguro que Lu-chan lo disfrutaría...- susurro la peliazul._

_Ehh?- Gajeel la observo, aun sonrojado, mientras que ella se levantaba, dando un gran bostezo.- Bueno, es tarde, si no llego a casa para la cena mi madre me matara,-Sintió un escalofrió, recordando a alguien- fue un gusto Atleta profesional.- Sonrió con sorna una vez mas la dulce peliazul._

_No soy Atleta Profesional!, me llamo Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox.- confeso con un notable sonrojo._

_Ok, un gusto Gajeel-kun.- Sorprendió la chica al pelinegro- Yo soy Levy, Levy McGarden..._

_Alias "enana"- Susurro por lo bajo el moreno._

_Esto es en serio?- arqueo una ceja , mostrándose tierna- Sigues con eso? _

_'Oh... esto es en serio.'- lamentó el joven para si, mientras sonreía.- Así es, enana._

**_ Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada_ _comenzó__ nuestro amor._**

**Pov Gajeel**

Han pasado dos días desde que la conocí, no se en que momento fue, pero la echo de menos cada día mas. Solo quiero volver a verla, pero desde aquel entonces, no la he vuelto a ver.

* * *

_Gajeel-nii, no es justo, en serio, quería ese libro. No es justo que una chica haya podido engañar al gran Gajeel Redfox.- Un pequeño niño parecido, casi un mini Gajeel, reprochaba al ojirojo, quien se encontraba ensimismado, en otro mundo.- Mama, nii-chan ni siquiera me presta atención._

_Tranquilo, Lily-kun, que estar enamorado no es algo fuera de lo común.- sonrió una hermosa mujer, de cabello plata y ojos rojos, mientras sostenía un paquete.- Nee, Gajeel..._

_Y quien esta enamorado?!- Grito avergonzado el joven.- No digas tonterías, vieja._

_Gajeel-nii... papa aun no se va...- El pequeño lo miro, con lastima._

_Hey... Gajeel!- Un grito potente hizo que el chico se lamentara de haber llamado así a su madre._

* * *

_Pfff, igual me mandaron a dejar esto.- El chico vagabundeaba, buscando una dirección.- Aquí es... "Fairy Hills", es en serio?- Con mucha valentía, se atrevió a tocar el timbre._

_Humm? Y tu quien eres?- una guapa mujer de cabello rojo salio, dudosa del chico- _

_Buenas noches, traigo esto de la Sra Redfox.- respondió el ojirojo._

_Ah, es de Gali-chan- la pelirroja arrebato el paquete de las manos del joven.- Este... gracias, me saludas a Gali, Gajeel-kun.- sonrió la muchacha- Es muy tarde ya, regresa con cuidado a casa._

_Eres... Erza?- la miro, recordando a alguien que no quería recordar._

_Así es, un tiempo, nee Gajeel?-volvió a sonreír, dejando a un asustado Gajeel._

_Hhai.. bueno, olvide hacer algo importantísimo en casa nos vemos...!- Y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo, algo capto su atencion._

_Erza-chan, es muy tarde y Levy no se aparece, estoy preocupada, he llamado a su móvil, pero no contesta. Erza...- una albina salio, con un celular en la mano, muy consternada._

_Esto no esta bien.. debió de estar aquí hace horas.. Iré a su trabajo a buscarla. Es peligroso para ella... después de__** eso.**_

_Pero... ella mudo de trabajo, lo recuerdas?, hace dos días.- a punto de llorar la ojiceleste pronuncio.- Solo se que esta cerca de la librería a la que ella siempre va... Erza.. Él puede andar cerca, la puede lastimar._

_Librería__?...- en ese momento la joven sintió que alguien salia disparado del lugar.- Ehh Gajeel se va... Pero no es momento para eso, debemos encontrar a Levy. Antes de que sea tarde..._

* * *

_Bueno, me retiro. Nos vemos, Cheria-san, Kagura-san.- Se despidió la peliazul._

_Hasta mañana, Levy-chan, gracias por tu trabajo el día de hoy, fue critica tu ayuda.- Agradeció una pelirosa de ojos cafés- _

_Buenas noches, Levy. Ve con cuidado.- Una pelinegra precavió a la ojicafe.- Buen trabajo._

_Hhai, gracias, Kagura-san.- y ella sonrió- Hasta mañana._

* * *

_No entiendo, que pasa? por que estoy corriendo tan desesperado...- El Redfox corría como si su vida dependiese de eso- Ya no importa, lo único que me preocupa, es ella..._

* * *

_Es muy tarde...- la chica estaba asustada, mientras caminaba temerosamente- 'Me gustaría verle de nuevo...'_

**_Flashback _**

_Eres muy enana..- dijo, aquel apuesto joven pelinegro de mirada rojiza._

**_Fin Flashback_**

_El... estará bien..- inconscientemente sonrió- Espero que si..._

_Hey... Levy...- Una voz masculina la dejo petrificada.- Hola...- una conocida voz la llamo por __detrás_

_'Eesa voz...'- sin voltear, camino mas de prisa, y luego comenzó a correr-'No puede ser... el no...'- Corría como podía cuando unos brazos la cogieron por la cintura._

_No huyas de mi.. Levy.-El rostro níveo del joven la asustaron aun mas.- Acaso no me recuerdas?_

_Ssuéltame.. suéltame!- la joven intentaba soltarse, mas no podía.- Por que has vuelto ... suéltame!_

_He regresado por ti... Levy, para llevarte conmigo.- El joven de cabello negro y ojos rojizos la observaban, deseosos de algo._

_Y crees que me iré contigo?- la chica lo miro, airada- No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo!... después de tanto... te espere, mucho, mucho. Ni una carta, nada. Ahora vienes... de la nada?.. Lárgate... Rogue._

_Se que ahora esta enojada pero... yo se que recapacitaras...-La tomo de los brazos, dejándola sin oportunidad de liberarse- Quiero... amarte, Levy. Como antes. Por eso, ven conmigo. No me importa si debo de hacerlo a la fuerza, lo haré._

_No... Suéltame!- la chica intentaba soltarse, pero por mucha resistencia que ponía, no lograba zafarse- Ayuda... Ayuda.. alguien.. que me ayude!... Gajeel...-Una imagen fugaz cruzo delante suyo, Rogue cayendo al piso producto de un fuerte golpe, dado por un pelinegro, de ojos rojos._

_Te dijo que la sueltes, lacra.-El hombre se mostraba seriamente enojado, delante de la peliazul.-_

_Ga...Gajeel...- La muchacha derramo pequeñas lagrimas.- Estas aquí.._

_Estas bien- no continuo por que Levy se había tirado encima suyo, abrazándolo- Eenana...- llamo, profundamente sonrojado._

_Gracias... gracias por.. haber venido.- Agradeció, abrazándolo aun mas._

_Tu... quitale las manos de encima a mi mujer...!- un furioso Rogue intento golpear a Gajeel-_

_Tu... mujer?- el ojirojo fulmino con la mirada al chico- Estas loco?.. ella no te... pertenece.!- diciendo esto le dio un puñete que lo dejo en el suelo de nuevo.- No me cabrees, niñato._

_Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es un asunto entre ella y yo.- Declaro el chico_

_Claro que me compete, por que ella..- dudo, pero con seguridad afirmo.- es la mujer que yo amo._

_Eh... Gajeel.- La chica estaba sonrojada por la repentina confesión- _

_De eso nada... idiota, ella es mía.!- Gajeel lo cogió de la polera, amenazando.- _

_Si vuelves a acercarte a mi chica una vez mas, no la vas a contar, pedazo de escoria..._

_Rogue...- la peliazul lo llamo- Después de todo, tenias razón. He dejado de ser una niña, ya no soy aquella muchacha que quería que tu la amaras, no mas, he madurado. Y fue gracias a ti. Ahora... déjame ser feliz, al lado de la persona, que mi corazón ha elegido.- Ella sonrió, dejando anonadado a los dos presentes.-Fue bueno conocerte. Ahora déjame ser feliz, con Gajeel._

_El no te va a amar como yo.. pero aquí el culpable soy yo, por no haber sido capaz de apreciarte, ahora.. pagare el precio de mi orgullo..- Agacho la mirada.- Fue agradable verte de nuevo, Levy. Cuidala, Gajeel, y disculpa por todo.- Diciendo esto, el se dio la vuelta y se marcho._

_Ggracias por lo de ahora, Gajeel-kun.-La peliazul estaba sonrojada- Es demasiado tarde, es muy linda la noche nee-la joven fue silenciada por un abrazo del Redfox-_

_Eres una tonta, por preocuparme tanto...- El chico se separo de ella para mirarla a los ojos.- Yo... te amo._

_Gajeel-kun... - Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, y bajo la mirada.- Yo... también, te amo.- Sonrió, mientras que el chico robaba un dulce beso, de aquella graciosa y tierna peliazul._

_Que lindo espectáculo.- Una peliroja los observaba, tetricamente.- Tienes agallas para hacerle eso a mi amada hija Gajeel.- Su mirada se torno oscura, dejando mucho que rogar._

_Ttu madre eera...- hablo nervioso, el pelinegro._

_Hhai.. veo que conoces a Erza-oka-san.-Hablo nerviosa la ojicafe.-_

_Si quieres vivir, huye ahora... Gajeel.-Erza tronaba sus dedos, de forma maquiavelica-Contare cinco segundos, corre mientras puedas..._

_Ve.. Gajeel-kun.. nos vemos -la joven le sonrió, mas en lugar de encontrar la estela de polvo que dejaría tras su huida, hallo al chico delante suyo.. decidido. -Eh..._

_Eerza... quiero ppedirte fformalmmente qque me ddejes salir ccon Levy..- el chico la miro nervioso.. tartamudeante- La cuidare.. mas que a nada._

_Ggajeel-kun...- la reciente pedida dejo a una peliazul muy sonrojada- _

_No huiste.. eso es bueno. Después de todo eres hijo de Gali y Metalicana. -la pelirroja lo observo- Levy ha estado a mi cargo desde que tenia diez años... ahora ha crecido y se ha vuelto una hermosa señorita, y aunque no lo quiera aceptar, si quiere salir con alguien esta en su derecho. Cuidala mucho, Gajeel._

_Gracias.- suspiro el muchacho, aliviado._

_Gracias... Erza-chan... - sonrio la McGarden.- Muchas gracias._

_Ya era hora... Levy.._

**_Tu me cambiaste la vida, desde que llegaste a mi,_**

**_Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir._**

**_Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti.. _**

**_Tu me cambiaste la vida, por ti es que he vuelto a creer.._**

**_Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel._**

**_Hoy ya no hay dudas aqui, el miedo se fue de mi, _**

**_Y todo gracias, a ti._**

_Levy-chan... sirve la carne..- la señora Redfox sonreía a la tierna peliazul._

_Ook, Señora Redfox...-contesto apenada la joven_

_Basta de Señora.. me hace sentir vieja... dime Gali-san... vale..?_

_Hhai.. Gali-ssan...-respondió sonrojada_

_Así__ es.. muy bien..!_

_Oi... cuanto falta..?- pregunto un pelinegro._

_No mucho ahora vamos..- respondio la mujer peliplateada.-__Ahora te la devuelvo, espera un poco mas.- solto burlonamente la mujer_

_Qque dice...- sonrojado el chico dio media vuelta._

_Ggali-san...- la joven la miro avergonzada.- _

_Que no te de pena, el te quiere... y se ve adorable de esa manera... ne-?_

_Hhai..- asintio la ojicafe._

_No tardan en llegar Lily-chan y Metalicana-kun, vamos. -sonrio la bella mujer._

_Eestara bien presentarme ya con el Señor Redfox..?_

_De que hablas...Eres novia de Gajeel... ya es hora... eres parte de nuestra familia Levy.._

_Ehhh...- la observo, ella era su madre, madre política, y muy pronto, su madre afectiva.- Ggracias.. _

_Oi... te ayudo con eso..?- Gajeel la vio con un gran tazón de carne._

_Hai.. gracias- __respondió_

_No tienes por que agradecer... soy tu novio...- el chico hablo totalmente sonrojado._

_Me hace feliz...- susurro la chica_

_Ehhh?- sorprendido miro el ojirojo_

_Soy feliz... porque te conocí... gracias, Gajeel-kun, __me cambiaste la vida.- Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, hasta que fueron procesadas por el pelinegro._

_ Yo debería darte las gracias... desde que te conocí no soy el mismo... todo por ti.. gracias.. Tu fuiste, quien me cambiaste la vida..._

* * *

Aqui el primer capitulo terminado.! dejen sus comentarios. Si hay alguna pareja en especial no duden en decirme.. (mientra que no sea Nali o Graylu xDD.. Solo bromeo.. toda pareja es aceptadisima) En el trancurso de la semana posteare el proximo capitulo, que son One-shots basados en alguna cancion de Rio Roma, claro ligadas a una sola historia. Buenas noches y cepillense tres veces al dia los dientes... Bye Bye.


End file.
